Juste un regret
by Caliadne
Summary: Je m'appelle Lily Evans et il y a quelques heures, j'ai fait quelque chose de stupide. C'est la guerre, je pourrais mourir du jour au lendemain, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. J'ai un mari qui m'aime, un fils que j'adore, et je ne dois pas l'oublier. Nous sommes le 31 octobre 1981. Dès demain, je me remets sur le droit chemin. C'est promis.
1. Prologue

Assise à la table de la cuisine, Lily faisait lentement tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café. Un pli lui barrait le front, et son regard vert était perdu dans le vague. Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber, et elle voyait par la fenêtre des enfants costumés, déjà surexcités à l'idée de tous les bonbons qu'ils recevraient ce soir-là. Ils passaient tous devant la maison sans la voir ; celle-ci était sous la protection du sortilège de Fidelitas.

Derrière elle, le bruit de la douche se faufilait par la porte entre-ouverte de la salle de bains. Quand celle-ci s'interrompit, Lily fut tirée de sa rêverie, et retira sa cuillère de son café maintenant froid. Elle entendait l'occupant de la salle de bains se déplacer dans celle-ci, s'essuyer et s'habiller, et elle sentait des papillons s'installer dans son estomac. Elle avait hâte qu'il en sorte, mais en même temps elle redoutait le moment où elle aurait à lui faire face.

Quand elle entendit finalement des pas s'approcher d'elle, elle prit une grande inspiration et se tourna. Sirius se tenait à quelques pas derrière elle, les pieds nus et la chemise ouverte, laissant entrevoir son ventre plat et son torse imberbe. Ses yeux sombres étaient posés sur Lily, et le sourire qu'il afficha quand elle se tourna pour lui faire face les fit étinceler. Mais son sourire se fana bien vite quand il vit l'expression sérieuse qu'arborait la jeune femme.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
— Cet après-midi était une erreur, Sirius, dit-elle sans préambule.

Sirius sentit son cœur plonger.

— Ne me dis pas que tu t'attendais à autre chose, continua Lily en voyant la déception envahir le visage du jeune homme. Je suis la femme de ton meilleur ami !

Il se mordit la lèvre pendant que Lily se cachait le visage dans les mains. Oui, il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'affreux, qu'il allait regretter. Il le savait depuis qu'il l'avait invitée. Mais il n'y pouvait rien ; il était amoureux de Lily depuis qu'il avait quatorze ans.

— Oh, putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? gémit Lily dans ses mains.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et tendit une main vers son épaule. Mais il l'avait à peine effleurée qu'elle s'était levée d'un bond.

— Je dois retourner à la maison, affirma-t-elle d'une voix forte en s'essuyant les joues.

Sans attendre de réponse de Sirius, elle entra dans la petite chambre attenante à la cuisine. Sirius n'eut que le temps de se relever qu'elle en était déjà ressortie, son fils endormi dans les bras. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la cheminée, dans le salon, et il la suivait, sans savoir quoi dire. Avant de tendre sa main vers le pot de poudre de cheminette, elle hésita, puis fit volte-face.

— On ne parlera jamais de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Sirius la fixa un instant sans rien dire, estomaqué, avant d'acquiescer.

— Oui, bien sûr.  
— Je suis venue parce que tu voulais voir Harry. C'est tout.

Ne faisant plus confiance à sa voix, Sirius ne fit que hocher la tête. Lily se tourna alors et, d'une main, attrapa une poignée de poudre qu'elle lança dans la cheminée. Quand les flammes devinrent vertes, elle se plaça au centre de celles-ci et prononça son adresse d'une voix claire. Après quelques secondes, quand rien ne se passa, elle fronça les sourcils et la répéta. Mais Sirius voyait déjà quelques flammes reprendre leur couleur orangée, alors il agrippa le bras de son amie et la tira brusquement vers lui.

— Sors de là, tu vas te faire mal !

Harry ouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un petit cri énervé quand il frappa le torse de Sirius. Lily leva des yeux inquiets vers ce dernier.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sirius ? demanda-t-elle en tapotant le dos de son fils pour qu'il se rendorme. Pourquoi ça marche pas.

Sirius était déjà en train de rattacher sa chemise.

— Reste ici.  
— Quoi ? Non, je viens avec toi !  
— Et tu vas faire quoi avec Harry ?

Lily baissa les yeux vers son bébé, qui avait refermé les siens. Sirius lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Cette fois-ci, elle ne s'écarta pas.

— C'est dangereux pour vous dehors, tu le sais, dit-il d'une voix douce. Reste ici avec Harry, je vais aller voir ce qui se passe.

Sirius attendit que Lily se soit assise sur le divan avant de se rendre dans l'entrée. Il attrapa son manteau et sortit de la maison, claquant la porte derrière lui et marchant à toute vitesse pour tenter d'ignorer l'inquiétude qui lui tordait les entrailles. Si la poudre de cheminette ne fonctionnait pas, c'était qu'elle ne trouvait pas la maison, et si la maison était introuvable…

James…

Enfin, il arriva dans la petite ruelle qu'il utilisait pour transplaner. Il dut aller plus loin que d'habitude, pour être sûr qu'aucun enfant ne le verrait de la rue, mais caché par la noirceur, il disparut.

Avec un « pop », il se matérialisa dans un petit bois du parc qui se trouvait à quelques pâtés de maison de la résidence des Potter. Il serra ses bras contre lui-même – il faisait plus froid à Godric's Hollow qu'à Londres – en pressant le pas vers la rue.

Les enfants du village étaient aussi sortis pour Halloween, et c'est seulement avec un peu de curiosité qu'ils regardèrent le grand jeune homme brun passer à côté d'eux presque au pas de course. Arrivé au coin de la rue de ses amis, Sirius freina sec, estomaqué.

Là où se trouvait auparavant la petite maison confortable ne se tenait plus qu'une ruine fumante. Les gens qui peuplaient la rue passaient devant sans la voir. Sirius vit même une petite fille déguisée en princesse enjamber une planche de bois enflammée sans lui adresser un regard.

Comme un automate, il s'avança vers les ruines. C'était ce à quoi il s'était attendu, sans vouloir se l'avouer, mais être confronté à cette vision, à la vérité, le secouait jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même.

— James ? appela-t-il d'une voix enrouée quand il arriva à la boîte aux lettres – qui montait maintenant la garde devant une maison qui n'existait plus.

Sirius ignora les regards perplexes des passants, qui le voyaient crier vers ce qui leur semblait être un terrain vide, et s'avança vers la montagne de débris.

— James !

La frénésie le gagnait, et il fouillait dans les décombres, évitant les flammes qui les parsemaient çà et là.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, il poussa les restes d'un fauteuil qui s'était trouvé dans le salon et trouva, derrière celui-ci, son meilleur ami. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés en criant son nom, mais constata bien vite que c'était peine perdue. Il n'y avait aucune marque sur le visage de James, il semblait simplement endormi, mais Sirius sentit en le prenant dans ses bras qu'il n'y avait plus aucune vie à l'intérieur. Il passa de longs moments prostré dans les décombres, les bras serrés autour du corps de son meilleur ami, les paupières fermées avec force pour éloigner la douleur et la peine.

Mais petit à petit, il dut revenir à la réalité, et au fait que Lily attendait toujours des nouvelles. Il passa une main sur sa joue pour essuyer une larme qui avait coulé, laissant sans s'en apercevoir une longue traînée de suie sur sa peau, et se releva avec un craquement de genoux. Il jeta un regard vers la rue, mais les quelques personnes qu'il restait ne regardaient pas vers lui : il était à présent protégé par le Fidelitas aussi. Promettant à James qu'il reviendrait le chercher, il visualisa le perron de sa maison – il n'avait pas le temps de se rendre à la ruelle cette fois – et transplana.

Quand il réapparut, il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé plus de temps qu'il croyait à Godric's Hollow. Les rues de Londres étaient vides, les derniers fêtards rentrés chez eux pour déguster les friandises récoltées. La lumière de sa cuisine, par contre, était toujours allumée, alors il prit une grande inspiration et tourna la poignée.

Sirius avança doucement vers le salon. Lily était toujours sur le divan, ses genoux remontés sous elle et sa tête posée sur le dossier. Il n'eut que le temps de se demander comment il allait la réveiller qu'elle tourna vers lui des yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

— Il a trouvé la maison, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Sirius baissa les yeux. Quand elle éclata en sanglots, il n'eut même pas le courage d'aller à elle.

Tout avait changé.


	2. Chapitre 1

Quand les larmes de Lily s'étaient taries et qu'elle avait sombré dans un sommeil épuisé, Sirius l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait portée jusqu'à sa chambre, où il l'avait déposée avec douceur sur le lit. Harry s'y trouvait déjà, sans doute couché par sa mère durant l'absence de Sirius, et il attrapa une mèche de cheveux roux dans son petit poing sans se réveiller. Sirius déposa un baiser sur le front de son filleul puis, après un instant d'hésitation, un autre sur celui de Lily. Puis il sortit silencieusement de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui, et retourna dans le salon.

Là, il fit les cent pas entre le fauteuil et la table basse, bien trop nerveux pour se coucher à son tour. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un, mais qui ? Et comment ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser Lily et Harry seuls ici. Si cette soirée avait prouvé une chose, c'était bien que le sortilège de Fidelitas n'était pas une protection sans faille…

Avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre plus loin dans ses pensées, il vit les flammes de sa cheminée devenir vertes et, l'instant d'après, Remus était apparu et traversait la pièce à grands pas.

— Remus ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis si content que tu sois là, il faut que je te dise –

Le poing du lycanthrope entra violemment en contact avec le nez de Sirius. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse avec une exclamation de surprise.

— Comment as-tu pu, Sirius ? siffla Remus d'une voix enrouée. C'était James…

Sa voix se cassa sur le nom de son ami, alors que Sirius le regardait avec des yeux effarés, tenant d'une main son nez qui enflait à vue d'œil. Puis Sirius comprit ce que lui disait Remus.

— Non, Remus, c'était pas moi !

L'autre ne fit que continuer à le fixer.

— Le gardien du secret, je les ai convaincus de pas me prendre, finalement. Ça semblait trop évident.

Remus grimaça, mais le doute s'était frayé une place dans ses pensées.

— C'était qui, alors ?

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et se redressa. Il fit mine de se lever, mais le regard avec lequel le foudroya Remus le convainquit de rester assis.

— Peter. C'était Peter, dit Sirius d'une voix blanche. Il faut aller voir à sa cachette.

Avant de pouvoir faire le moindre geste, Sirius sentit des cordes entourer ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il lança un regard incrédule à Remus, qui avait dirigé sa baguette sur lui.

— Désolé Sirius, mais je ne croirai rien de ce que tu me dis avant de retrouver Lily et Harry, dit-il d'une voix froide.  
— Mais ils sont derrière, dans ma chambre ! cria Sirius. Tous les deux, endormis. Ils ont été ici tout l'après-midi.

La bouche entre-ouverte, Remus baissa lentement sa baguette. Il avait toujours su pour les sentiments de Sirius pour Lily, était son unique confident sur le sujet depuis Poudlard. Quand Sirius lui avait dit qu'elle était ici, il avait tout de suite tiré une conclusion – et, à en juger par l'air contrit de Sirius, c'était la bonne – et en était profondément choqué. Serrant toujours sa baguette dans son poing, il se dirigea vers la porte fermée.

— Tu me laisses comme ça ? appela Sirius. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre Remus, il faut aller voir Peter !  
— Ne bouge pas, répondit Remus d'une voix froide sans se retourner.

Sirius passa alors les prochaines minutes – qui lui semblaient effroyablement longues – seul dans le salon. Il entendait derrière lui les pas de Remus se diriger vers sa chambre, la porte s'ouvrir, puis un silence, alors que ce dernier constatait avec surprise la véracité des dires de son ami. Puis les pas traversèrent la pièce, le plancher craqua sous le poids du lit quand Remus s'assit dessus, et quelques instants plus tard le murmure de voix parvint aux oreilles de Sirius.

Quand Remus réapparut, son premier geste fut de faire disparaître les liens des mains et des pieds de Sirius, qui le regarda avec soulagement.

— Lily m'a raconté, dit-il simplement. Je suis désolé.

Sirius se tourna et vit que la porte de sa chambre était refermée.

— Elle n'a pas voulu sortir, ajouta Remus.

Sirius tourna le dos à la porte. Il s'occuperait de Lily plus tard ; pour l'instant, il avait des problèmes plus pressants auxquels faire face.

— Il faut aller à la cachette de Peter, répéta-t-il. Si Tu-Sais-Qui connaît l'adresse des Potter, c'est qu'il lui a dit.  
— Tu as raison, acquiesça Remus. C'est la première chose à faire. Il est peut-être en danger. Vas-y, je reste ici.

En se mordant la lèvre, Sirius tourna les yeux vers sa chambre. Remus suivit son regard, puis posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son ami.

— Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle en ce moment, tu le sais, Sirius, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je ne vais pas bouger d'ici avant que tu reviennes ; Harry et elle seront en sécurité.

Après un dernier instant de réflexion, Sirius hocha la tête. Avant de passer la porte, il se tourna vers Remus, qui était toujours debout dans le salon.

— Il faudrait le dire à l'Ordre.

Remus sortit sa baguette.

— Je vais les appeler ici. On décidera ensemble quoi faire.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard dans lequel se mêlaient la tristesse et l'inquiétude, puis Sirius se détourna, enfila une fois de plus son manteau et sortit de chez lui

* * *

La noirceur des heures les plus sombres de la nuit enveloppait Sirius alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'immeuble désaffecté dans lequel Peter se terrait depuis quelques mois. Quand il s'en était approché, il leva les yeux, mais constata sans grande surprise qu'aucune lueur n'éclairait son refuge. Une fois à l'intérieur, les narines emplies de l'odeur habituelle de moisissure, il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à atteindre l'appartement occupé par son ami.

Sirius s'en approcha à pas de loup ; Vous-Savez-Qui avait peut-être envoyé ses sbires à la cachette de Peter après avoir constaté que Harry n'était pas à Godric's Hollow. Mais quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il constata rapidement que celle-ci était vide.

Avec quelques formules murmurées, il alluma les quelques bougies parsemées dans l'endroit, juste assez pour voir ce qui l'entourait. Et pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, il fut choqué par la vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Mais pas parce que tout était détruit, cette foi ; au contraire, parce que rien ne l'était.

Il s'était préparé à trouver un appartement en désordre, des meubles cassés, des objets éparpillés au sol, des signes qu'on avait enlevé quelqu'un de force. Mais, sous la lumière vacillante des bougies, l'endroit était inchangé, identique à la dernière fois où Sirius avait rendu visite à Peter, la semaine précédente. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança dans l'appartement, sa baguette toujours brandie devant lui. Tout était à sa place ; les assiettes et ustensiles posés à côté de l'évier dans la cuisinette, les bouteilles de Bièraubeurre vides posées par terre, les magazines avec lesquels il s'occupait, pendant les longues soirées vides d'occupation. Sirius repéra un journal ouvert sur la table et s'en approche à grands pas, le fermant pour en lire la date. 31 octobre 1981. Peter avait donc été chez lui pendant la journée.

Il se rendit ensuite dans la petite chambre que son ami utilisait comme chambre à coucher. Les draps étaient désordonnés sur le matelas posé au sol, comme d'habitude, et un livre ouvert était posé à côté de celui-ci, la face contre le sol. Sirius constata que la baguette de Peter, que celui-ci gardait toujours près de lui quand il dormait, ne se trouvait nulle part, quand un mouvement attira son regard vers la fenêtre.

Dehors, l'obscurité régnait toujours, percée seulement par les lampadaires, quelques étages plus bas. Sirius se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé un mouvement quand il le revit ; il y avait quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la rue, tout juste à l'extérieur de la lumière. Quelqu'un qui avait le visage tourné vers lui.

Sans réfléchir, Sirius sortit de l'appartement à toute vitesse, dévala les escaliers et sortit dans la nuit fraîche. Là, il s'arrêta un instant pour se repérer, puis se remit à courir vers l'endroit où il avait vu l'intrus.

Mais il dut bien vite se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Il fit quelques fois le tour des environs, mais il ne sentait aucune présence.

— Tu te fais des frayeurs, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, avant de repartir vers une ruelle pour transplaner vers chez lui.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre devaient être arrivés, et ils auraient bien des choses à discuter.

* * *

Aussitôt que Sirius avait disparu, Remus s'était mis au travail, envoyant des messages aux autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix à l'aide de son Patronus. Dumbledore n'avait découvert comment les faire parler que quelques mois auparavant, et la technique émerveillait toujours le lycanthrope, mais pour une fois il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser. Il avait envoyé près d'une dizaine de messages succincts et, trente minutes plus tard, tous les récipiendaires se trouvaient dans l'appartement de Sirius maintenant plein à craquer.

Quand celui-ci arriva enfin, les cheveux encore décoiffés par le transplanage, les conversations murmurées s'interrompirent et tous se tournèrent vers lui. Remus leur avait raconté tout ce qu'il savait, et maintenant ils voulaient la suite.

— Peter n'était pas là, dit Sirius d'une voix forte. Son appartement n'était pas désordonné : s'ils l'ont pris, ce n'était pas là.

Les discussions reprirent de plus belle, et Remus attira Sirius sur un côté.

— _Si_ ils l'ont pris ?  
— Il avait été là pendant la journée, répondit Sirius. Un pressentiment.

Après une pause, il demanda simplement :

— Lily ?  
— Emmeline est avec elle.

Coupant cours à leur messe basse, Dumbledore appela leur attention. Tous se tournèrent vers le vieil homme devant la cheminée, et lui désigna Sirius du doigt.

— À quelle adresse vivent les Potter ? demanda-t-il.  
— Qu'est-ce que –  
— Répondez-moi, Monsieur Black.  
— 135, rue des Pâquerettes.

Aussitôt, Sirius fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas ça du tout, il le savait très bien. Et pourtant, quand il essaya à nouveau de donner la bonne adresse, ce furent encore les mauvais mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

— Vous n'êtes pas capable de prononcer les mots parce que vous n'êtes pas le gardien du secret, expliqua le directeur. Ça veut dire que Peter l'est toujours, et qu'il n'est pas mort.

Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre, alors qu'un fou rire parfaitement inapproprié à la situation se mit à grimper dans la gorge de Sirius. Il se plaqua un poing contre la bouche en fermant les yeux. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis près de trente-six heures, ça expliquait son état un peu hystérique. Et dans ces trente-six heures, il avait couché avec la femme de ses rêves, qui était accessoirement celle de son meilleur ami, qui avait été tué parce qu'un autre de ses meilleurs amis n'avait pas su garder un secret.

Ce fut assez pour lui faire retrouver son sérieux.

— Alors il est toujours en danger, dit Sturgis Podmore quand un silence approximatif était tombé dans le salon. Il faut qu'on aille le sortir de là.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient d'une éventuelle mission de sauvetage, Sirius les regardait, les bras croisés et les yeux plissés. Remus remarqua l'expression de son ami et lui demanda, d'une voix basse :

— Tu crois vraiment qu'il nous a trahis ?  
— Ecoute, son appart' était intact, et sa baguette n'était pas là. Il est sorti volontairement, et tous les membres de l'Ordre savent qu'il est risqué de faire des sorties imprévues.

En disant ces mots, il sentit une petite douleur lui tordre le ventre en pensant à la sortie imprévue de Lily de la veille. Mais cette sortie lui avait sauvé la vie, et celle de Harry aussi. Tandis que Peter…

Trois coups sourds se firent entendre à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, coupant court aux pensées de Sirius et à la discussion lancée par Sturgis. Tous les occupants s'échangèrent un regard perplexe, se demandant qui était à la porte, à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Tous les membres actuels de l'Ordre se trouvaient dans le salon, mais seuls les membres de l'Ordre connaissaient l'adresse. Sirius lança un regard à Remus, son gardien du secret, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules, aussi confus que les autres sur l'identité de ce visiteur.

Alors les deux anciens Gryffondor, leur baguette brandie devant eux, s'approchèrent de la porte. Ils sentaient sur eux les regards de leurs collègues, et entendirent bon nombre de baguettes sortir de leurs poches. Sirius posa sa main sur la poignée et, après un hochement de tête silencieux de la part de Remus, ouvrit la porte à la volée, prêt à envoyer un sortilège – d'attaque ou de défense, il verrait plus tard.

Mais la silhouette qui se tenait sur le palier était loin d'être une menace. Son visage était tuméfié et ensanglanté, ses vêtements déchirés et tachés par de multiples plaies qui lui parsemaient le corps. Elle tenait son bras tout contre son corps, comme si celui-ci était cassé. Ce ne fut que quand le visage se releva et fut baigné par la lumière d'un lampadaire qu'ils le reconnurent.

C'était Peter.


	3. Chapitre 2

Sirius avait été estomaqué par l'apparition soudaine de son ami. Il avait passé quelques longs moments figé comme une statue de sel sur le pas de la porte, la bouche entre-ouverte, avant de finalement secouer la tête et le prier d'entrer pour se faire soigner. Il lui avait indiqué le bureau, où Peter était entré, traversant le salon où un silence abasourdi était tombé, suivi de Kingsley et de Dumbledore.

Maintenant, Sirius entendit commencer une litanie de sortilèges de soins. Il ferma la porte sans faire de bruit, traversa le couloir et ouvrit celle de sa chambre.

Les deux femmes sur le lit levèrent la tête à son arrivée. Emmeline Vance avait un bras autour des épaules de Lily et tentait visiblement de la réconforter. Sans grand succès, si l'on en jugeait par les yeux rouge vif de la jeune femme. Celle-ci détourna le regard aussitôt que celui de Sirius se posa sur elle, et il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper pour le moment.

— C'était qui, à la porte ? demanda Emmeline de sa voix douce.  
— Peter Pettigrow.

Malgré elle, Lily releva les yeux, surprise. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit – ou poser les cinquante questions qu'elle avait sans doute – Sirius continua :

— Emmeline, tu peux héberger Lily et Harry chez toi, pendant que les choses se calment ?  
— Oui, bien sûr, mais –

Elle s'interrompit en croisant le regard dur de Sirius, un regard qui disait clairement « Ne pose pas de question, je t'expliquerai plus tard ».

— Aucun problème, reprit Emmeline. Lily, tu veux –  
— Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sirius s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte, et se tourna vers Lily. Toujours assise sur le lit, une main posée sur le ventre de son bébé endormi, elle fixait le jeune homme d'un regard perçant. Il afficha un air qu'il espérait neutre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
— Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Sirius, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Pourquoi Peter est-il revenu ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas... Comment se fait-il qu'il soit toujours vivant ?

Fais très attention à ce que tu dis, se cautionna Sirius. S'il donnait à Lily une raison de soupçonner la même chose que lui – que Peter était un traître, qu'il avait trahi les Potter en connaissance de cause –, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait.

— Il est blessé, dit-il simplement. On croit qu'ils l'ont torturé pour connaître son secret.  
— Vous _croyez_ ? cracha-t-elle. Personne ne lui a demandé ?  
— On a cru bon de le réparer un peu avant de commencer l'interrogatoire, lâcha Sirius dans un ton qui mêlait l'amusement à l'impatience.

Lily ne répondit rien, mais ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant. À ses côtés, Emmeline les regardait tour à tour, les sourcils froncés, semblant ne pas tout à fait comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer à poser des questions à son tour, Sirius se tourna à nouveau vers la porte.

— Sirius, attends !

Lily s'était levée avec précipitation, avait traversé la chambre et posé sa main sur l'avant-bras de Sirius. Celui-ci inspira sèchement entre ses dents au contact. Il ne voulait rien de plus que pouvoir l'attirer contre elle, la serrer dans ses bras, pleurer avec elle jusqu'à ce que leurs larmes se tarissent. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais.

La jeune femme dut sentir la tension qui traversa Sirius, car elle retira sa main, mais sans pour autant reculer. Elle avait les yeux rouges mais secs, et une lueur de détermination dans le regard.

— Je peux lui parler ?  
— Non !

Les deux femmes semblèrent surprises par la véhémence de la réponse de Sirius. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, et recommença plus calmement.

— …coute, tu as eu une soirée... incroyablement difficile. Il faut juste que tu te reposes, maintenant. Que tu t'occupes de Harry. Laisse-nous nous charger de Peter.  
— Mais —  
— Je te promets que je te tiendrai au courant dès que j'aurai des nouvelles.

Il avait attrapé les deux mains de la jeune femme, espérant ainsi donner du poids à ses paroles. Lily continua à le défier du regard quelques instants, mais finit par baisser la tête.

— D'accord, murmura-t-elle.

Avant de lâcher les mains de Sirius, elle serra presque imperceptiblement ses doigts. Les yeux écarquillés, il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle retournait au lit, puis se tourna vers l'autre femme.

— Emmeline —  
— Oui, on y va tout de suite.  
— Vous pourrez passer par la cheminée.

Cette fois-ci, quand Sirius s'approcha de la porte, il réussit à sortir de la chambre sans être interrompu. Il s'agissait maintenant simplement de s'assurer que Peter ne verrait pas Lily quand celle-ci sortirait dans le salon.

Quand Sirius s'y rendit, il fut étonné de constater que celui-ci était presque vide. Il ne restait que Remus, assis face au feu, de la foule qui s'y trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt. Celui-ci se tourna en entendant Sirius arriver derrière lui.

— Lily va bien ?

Sirius haussa la tête avec un sourire en coin dénué d'humour.

— À ton avis ? Emmeline va l'héberger, avec Harry, le temps qu'on démêle tout ça, finit-il avec un geste vague vers son bureau. Où est parti tout le monde ?  
— Dumbledore les a renvoyés chez eux. Il a dit qu'il organiserait une vraie réunion bientôt, quand les choses seraient plus claires, mais que pour l'instant ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour aider.

Un cri traversa la porte fermée du bureau, et les deux amis tournèrent la tête vers celle-ci.

— Dumbledore lui-même est resté, bien sûr, continua Remus. Il fait ce qu'il peut.

Sirius hocha la tête, mais promenait son regard inquiet entre la porte de son bureau et celle de sa chambre, toutes les deux fermées. Remus remarqua rapidement son manège et lui demanda :

— Tu crois vraiment que Peter aurait pu trahir les Potter ? Je veux dire, il _vénérait_ James à Poudlard.

Sirius haussa une épaule, puis détourna le regard, l'air mal à l'aise.

— Ça fait un moment que je soupçonne qu'il y a un traître dans l'Ordre, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix. Les Mangemorts étaient trop souvent au courant de nos plans et d'où on était. Il me semblait évident que quelqu'un chez nous leur racontait des choses. Mais honnêtement, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à Peter. En fait, je soupçonnais... toi.

Il garda un moment les yeux baissés, n'osant pas rencontrer le regard de son ami après cet aveu. Mais quand le silence s'était éternisé pendant plus longtemps qu'il ne pouvait l'ignorer, Sirius n'eut d'autre choix de lever les yeux. Et fut surpris de constater que Remus affichait un petit sourire.

— Je ne peux pas trop t'en vouloir, dit-il enfin. J'avais les mêmes doutes que toi, sauf que c'était toi que je soupçonnais de nous avoir trahis.

Il y eut à nouveau un temps de silence dans le salon, puis Sirius éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par Remus. Des rires un peu hystériques, épuisés, mais bienvenus.

— Lily avait peut-être raison, finalement, toutes ces fois à Poudlard où elle nous traitait d'abrutis, dit Sirius après s'être calmé.

À ce moment, la porte de la chambre à coucher de Sirius s'ouvrit, et Lily en sortit, Harry toujours endormi dans ses bras. Emmeline avait une main posée sur son dos, l'autre tenant le sac d'affaires de bébé que Lily avait apporté avec eux quand ils étaient arrivés chez Sirius. Il réalisa tout d'un coup que c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait, maintenant. Harry, et ce qu'il avait dans ce sac. Son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient instantanément retrouvé leur sérieux quand les femmes étaient apparues dans l'embrasure de la porte et s'étaient levés précipitamment. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la porte de son bureau, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas sur le point de s'ouvrir.

— Je suis si désolé, Lily, dit Remus en s'avançant pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Si je peux faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, n'hésite pas...

Lily lui répondit d'un sourire triste, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un bruit sourd se fit entendre de la direction du bureau, le son d'un objet qui était tombé au sol. L'attention de tous les occupants du salon se fixa sur la porte toujours fermée, et Sirius se tendit, attendant il ne savait trop quoi. Que la porte s'ouvre et que Peter en sorte, peut-être, ou bien que Lily se jette dans le bureau pour confronter le blessé.

Mais après quelques instants de tension, rien ne se passa. Le silence était revenu dans l'appartement, et Lily ne fit rien de plus que se tourner vers Sirius.

— Tu me promets que tu vas me donner des nouvelles ?

Il ne put que hocher la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix de pouvoir contourner la boule qui s'était installée dans sa gorge. Il s'installa alors sur le fauteuil et les regarda sans mot dire disparaître dans sa cheminée, Lily et Harry d'abord, puis Emmeline, après que Remus ait extirpé d'elle une promesse qu'elle le contacterait au moindre problème.

Les flammes avaient à peine repris leur couleur orangée que ce fut au tour de la porte du bureau de s'ouvrir. Remus et Sirius se tournèrent vers le bruit comme un seul homme, s'attendant à voir Peter, mais ce n'était que Dumbledore. Le vieillard tira la porte derrière lui, puis s'approcha des jeunes hommes en se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage.

— J'ai fait ce que je pouvais, mais mes connaissances en soins ne sont pas infinies, dit-il. Demain, j'essaierai de recruter les services de madame Pomfresh. Ou au moins de lui piquer quelques potions.

Il se tourna vers le bureau et soupira.

— Est-ce qu'il vous a parlé, Professeur ? demanda Remus. Vous a-t-il raconté ce qui lui était arrivé ?  
— Non. Nous aurons bien le temps d'en discuter demain. En attendant, il doit se reposer.

Puis, il fixa ses yeux bleu pâle sur eux.

— Et vous aussi, d'ailleurs. Et mademoiselle Evans, où est-elle ?  
— Chez Emmeline Vance, avec Harry, répondit Sirius.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se justifier davantage, le directeur hocha la tête, satisfait, puis sortit sa montre à gousset de sa poche.

— Je devrais retourner à Poudlard, nous avons de longues journées devant nous. Il faudra organiser de nouvelles protections autour de Lily et Harry. Et des Londubat.

Un air pensif sur le visage, Dumbledore se tourne à nouveau pour jeter un regard à la porte du bureau.

— Je peux héberger Peter ici, dit Sirius tout d'un coup, ignorant le regard étonné que lui envoya Remus. Au moins le temps que tout se pose.

Dumbledore hocha à nouveau la tête, comme s'il n'aurait rien attendu de moins du jeune Black.

— Je reviendrai demain après-midi. Il a besoin de se reposer. Vous avez tous besoin de vous reposer, ajouta-t-il en scrutant Sirius et Remus de ses yeux perçants. Demain, on parlera de tout ça à tête reposée.

Sirius hocha la tête et guida Dumbledore jusqu'à sa cheminée.

— Bonne nuit, Professeur, dit-il alors que celui-ci disparaissait d'entre les flammes vertes.

Quand les deux jeunes hommes furent à nouveau seuls dans le salon, Remus fit face à Sirius.

— Tu as quelque chose derrière la tête ?

Il haussa une épaule.

— Seulement que tant qu'il est ici, je peux garder un œil sur lui, dit-il. …coute, il faut toujours qu'un de nous deux soit avec lui, quand un autre membre de l'Ordre lui parle. Il ne faut pas lui dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait mettre Lily et Harry en danger… ou les Londubat.  
— C'est sûr…, répondit pensivement Remus. Tu vas faire part de tes soupçons à Dumbledore ?  
— J'aurai pas trop le choix, éventuellement, je crois…

Une toux en provenance du bureau les fit sursauter, et leur rappela soudainement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'appartement. Ils se consultèrent du regard, puis se dirigèrent vers la porte toujours fermée

À l'intérieur du bureau, Peter était allongé sur le divan. À le voir comme ça, le visage tuméfié, le bras en écharpe, Sirius fut presque tenté de revenir sur ses doutes. Peter avait toujours été leur ami, il ne pouvait pas les avoir trahis, si ? À ce moment, Sirius espérait avec toutes les fibres de son être qu'il s'était trompé.

Peter ouvrit les yeux en entendant ses amis entrer.

— Hey, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il tenta de se redresser, mais Remus lui poussa gentiment sur l'épaule, le priant de rester allongé. Sirius tira des chaises, et bientôt les trois amis étaient installés face à face, comme ils l'avaient été si souvent durant leur scolarité. Personne ne mentionna celui qui manquait, qui ne serait plus jamais là pour compléter le cercle, mais ils y pensaient tous.

Peter fut celui qui rompit le silence.

— Où sont Harry et Lily ? Ils vont bien ?

Sirius sentit Remus se tendre presque imperceptiblement à sa droite, mais ne se tourna pas vers lui. Il courba ses lèvres en un sourire rassurant et répondit simplement :

— Ils sont en sécurité.

Peter soupira et ferma les yeux.

— Merlin merci, dit-il avec ferveur. Ils me torturaient, je ne voulais pas leur dire, mais je –  
— C'est assez, Peter, le coupa Sirius d'une voix sèche.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, surpris, et Remus se tourna vers son ami pour le foudroyer du regard.

— On est tous fatigués, Peter, reprit Remus d'une voix douce. La journée a été longue, pour tout le monde. Tu vas rester ici, chez Sirius, pour maintenant au moins. On reparlera de tout ça demain.

Sirius se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage, puis envoya un sourire à Peter.

— Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle. Ma chambre est juste en face.

Ils sortirent à nouveau et retournèrent dans le salon.

— Tu crois toujours qu'il nous a trahis ? demanda Remus à voix basse.  
— Je n'en sais rien. Je suis tellement fatigué en ce moment de toute manière, je crois que je pourrais accuser mon tisonnier d'espionnage si on m'en donnait l'occasion.

Remus sourit.

— Tu veux que je reste ?

Sirius y réfléchit quelques instants, mais finit par secouer la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand son ami fut parti, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'arrêta quelques instants devant la porte du bureau, et entendit à travers le bois les ronflements avec lesquels il avait vécu pendant sept ans. Satisfait, il entra dans sa chambre. Sans même se changer, il se glissa dans le lit toujours défait et serra contre lui l'oreiller qui sentait toujours Lily.

Puis, enfin, il se laissa pleurer.


	4. Chapitre 3

Quand Lily se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle connut un instant de désorientation complète. Où était-elle ? Dans quel lit se trouvait-elle ? Pourquoi James n'était-il pas allongé à côté d'elle ?

Puis, tout lui revint instantanément ; l'après-midi passé chez Sirius, la mort de James, la nuit chez Emmeline. Elle ferma les yeux et se tourna sur son oreiller, espérant pouvoir retrouver le sommeil. Quand elle dormait, elle n'avait pas à y penser.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, quand des petits pleurs se firent entendre, elle n'eut pas le choix de se lever et de traverser la chambre vers le panier qu'Emmeline avait transformé en berceau la veille, et dans lequel Harry s'agitait, ayant rejeté toutes les couvertures dans lesquelles il avait été enveloppé à ses pieds. Il sourit largement en voyant apparaître devant lui le visage de sa mère, mais Lily n'eut pas le cœur de lui répondre, ni de lui parler comme elle le faisait habituellement tous les matins en le levant. Elle l'embrassa simplement sur le haut de la tête, puis le coucha sur son lit, sortant de son sac le nécessaire pour lui changer sa couche.

Quelques instants plus tard, quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte de la chambre.

— Lily ? Je t'ai entendue bouger. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, et son hôtesse poussa la porte juste quand elle reprenait Harry dans ses bras. Emmeline entra dans la chambre et tendit une tasse de thé à Lily, que celle-ci prit d'une main. Emmeline caressa la joue de Harry, puis leva le regard vers sa mère.

— Ça va, Lily ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as bien dormi ?

La jeune femme soupira et s'assit au pied du lit, laissant son fils aller s'amuser sur celui-ci. Emmeline prit place à sa gauche, sans rien dire, sirotant son thé en attendant la réponse de Lily.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, pour Harry et moi ? demanda-t-elle finalement.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
— Je veux dire, Tu-Sais-Qui est toujours là, il veut toujours tuer Harry, rien n'a changé, à ce que je sache, il est toujours aussi en danger qu'il l'était avant-hier. Plus encore, même.

Sa voix s'était faite sèche, cassante, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Emmeline s'était tournée vers elle avec un air désolé sur le visage, et même Harry avait cessé ses pérégrinations sur le lit pour fixer sa mère avec des yeux ronds. Lily soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir se rendormir !

— Je ne sais pas encore, dit finalement Emmeline en lui posant une main sur la cuisse. On m'a juste dit que Dumbledore parlerait à Peter, cet après-midi, et que ce soir on tiendrait une autre réunion pour décider de la marche à suivre. On fera tout ce qu'on peut pour te garder en sécurité, tu le sais, ça, non ? Toi et Harry.

Lily eut envie de lui crier que ce n'était pas suffisant, que James était quand même mort, même si l'Ordre assurait supposément leur sécurité. Mais elle ne fit que hocher la tête avec lassitude, sans lever les yeux de ses genoux.

Emmeline jeta un coup d'œil à la montre à son poignet.

— …coute Lily, il faudrait que j'y aille, si je ne me présente pas au bureau bientôt ils risquent de se poser des questions. Ça va aller si je te laisse ?

Lily hocha simplement la tête à nouveau, et Emmeline se leva.

— Je vais demander à Sirius de venir pendant que je suis au bureau.  
— Quoi, tu crois que je ne suis pas assez grande pour savoir m'occuper de moi-même ? cracha Lily en levant enfin la tête.

Mais quand elle vit l'expression choquée sur le visage de son amie, elle la baissa à nouveau.

— Désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Et merci.

Emmeline lui posa une main douce sur la tête avant de quitter la chambre, lui promettant qu'elle serait de retour avant la fin de la journée.

* * *

Sirius n'hésita pas un seul instant quand la tête d'Emmeline apparut dans sa cheminée. Il s'assura que Remus, qui était arrivé dans son salon à l'aube, surveillerait bien Peter, lui fit promettre de lui envoyer son Patronus dès l'arrivée de Dumbledore, s'il n'était pas encore rentré, puis avait sauté dans la cheminée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fermait à double-tour la porte d'entrée derrière Emmeline et retournait au salon. Il fit pendant un moment les cent pas entre la cheminée et le fauteuil, incertain de ce qu'il devrait faire. Il voulait – chaque fibre de son corps _désirait_ – monter à l'étage, où Emmeline lui avait dit que Lily était installée. La voir, lui parler, la toucher ; il ne voulait rien de plus.

Mais il ne savait pas comment il serait reçu. Quelques jours auparavant, cette question ne l'aurait pas empêché de n'en faire qu'à sa tête ; il aurait fait ce qu'il voulait, peu importaient les conséquences. C'était bien cela qui avait mené à la présence de Lily dans son appartement, la veille.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, les choses avaient irrémédiablement changé. À cause de la mort de James, bien sûr, mais aussi parce que la relation entre Sirius et Lily ne pourrait plus jamais revenir à ce qu'elle avait été. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait oublier, ni ignorer, la ligne qu'ils avaient franchie hier.

Alors ce ne fut que près d'un quart d'heure plus tard que Sirius grimpa les escaliers et cogna quelques coups à la porte de la chambre. Un long silence lui répondit, si long qu'il faillit faire demi-tour et redescendre mais Lily lui ouvrit. Elle avait les cheveux mal peignés, les yeux rouges, et elle portait toujours les mêmes vêtements que la veille, dans lesquels elle avait visiblement dormi, mais Sirius fut pris d'une envie fulgurante de la serrer dans ses bras. Pour ne pas se laisser trahir par ses pulsions, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui demanda simplement :

— Ça va ?

Lily eut un petit rire dénué d'humour

— Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je vais répondre, franchement ?

Sirius ne répondit rien, et un silence inconfortable tomba sur le palier. Ce fut Lily qui le brisa :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Black.

Sirius inspira sèchement, comme si elle l'avait frappé. Black. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi depuis des années.

— Il faut que quelqu'un soit là pour vous protéger, Harry et toi. Au cas où –  
— J'ai bien compris tout ça, le coupa-t-elle. Ce que je demande, c'est pourquoi toi ?

Elle le fixait, les poings serrés à ses côtés et son regard dur et froid, dénué de toute la tendresse que Sirius avait l'habitude d'y voir. Et bien malgré lui, il sentit naître une pointe d'énervement dans son estomac.

— Parce qu'Emmeline m'a demandé, et que je voulais te voir, m'assurer que tu… que Harry et toi alliez bien.

De nouveau un rire sans humour.

— Bien sûr, dit-elle sarcastiquement. Hier après-midi ne t'a pas suffi pour évaluer si j'allais bien ?

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de former des poings si serrés que ses ongles creusèrent des demi-lunes dans ses paumes. Les yeux plissés, la voix vibrant de colère, il cracha :

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, _Evans_ ? Tu veux qu'on oublie, qu'on fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Parce que je te signale qu'on était deux, dans ce lit. Tu avais oublié ce détail ? Alors ne fais pas comme si toute la faute me revient. Tu es trop intelligente pour ça.

Le silence ne dura qu'une seconde et demie avant qu'elle lui claque violemment la porte au nez. Aussitôt, Harry se réveilla dans un hurlement et Sirius entendit Lily, de l'autre côté de la porte, laisser échapper un juron. Il n'attendit pas avant de faire demi-tour, maugréant dans sa barbe, et redescendit au salon, pour passer une longue journée à attendre qu'Emmeline rentre du travail.

* * *

Emmeline avait à peine refermé la porte d'entrée derrière elle, à tout juste seize heures, que Sirius se précipitait dans la cheminée pour retourner chez lui. Lily était à peine sortie de sa chambre de la journée, même pas pour aller à la cuisine ; il était certain qu'elle avait hâte qu'il s'en aille aussi.

Quand il arriva dans son salon, Remus était assis sur le canapé, un journal ouvert sur les genoux.

— Peter dort, dit-il avant que Sirius ne puisse poser de question. Comment va Lily ?

Sirius le foudroya du regard et se rendit dans la cuisine se servir un grand verre de whisky pur-feu. Il entendit son ami se lever pour le suivre, avec un « d'accord… » perplexe marmonné, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Heureusement, avant que Remus n'ait l'occasion de poser des questions, on cogna à la porte d'entrée. Sirius reposa son verre, maintenant vide, et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Albus Dumbledore et Kingsley Shacklebolt se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, leurs cols relevés contre le vent frais, et ils s'empressèrent d'entrer dès que la porte fut ouverte.

— Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? demanda Kingsley en accrochant sa cape au porte-manteau.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un coup d'œil, puis hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

— Professeur Dumbledore, dit Sirius alors que celui-ci faisait mine de commencer à s'avancer vers le salon. Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ?  
— Bien sûr, monsieur Black.

Le directeur s'installa à la table de la cuisine. Après un instant de flottement, Sirius prit place en face de lui, et Kingsley et Remus vinrent également les rejoindre.

— Eh bien…, dit Sirius, incertain de comment commencer. C'est à propos de Peter. J'étais à son appartement, hier, après James et avant qu'il arrive ici. Rien n'avait été dérangé, tout était en ordre, comme si…

Il n'osait pas rencontrer le regard des trois hommes qui le regardaient. Plus il parlait, plus il se sentait minable de soupçonner ainsi un garçon qui avait partagé leur vie, qui avait été leur meilleur ami pendant toute leur scolarité…

— Vous le soupçonnez d'avoir trahi volontairement le secret.

Sirius leva brusquement la tête vers Dumbledore. À sa gauche, Remus fixait lui aussi le directeur, une expression de surprise sur le visage, et Kingsley avait la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Mais Dumbledore ne regardait que Sirius, les yeux perçants. Au bout d'un moment, il hocha la tête.

— Je crois la même chose.

Sirius soupira fortement, sentant un poids qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir sur la poitrine se soulever. Il n'était pas le seul à voir en Peter un traître, ne serait plus le seul à porter le poids de ce soupçon.

— Pourquoi le soupçonnez-vous, Professeur ? demanda Remus.  
— Il n'a jamais été très doué pour cacher ce à quoi il réfléchissait, Peter Pettigrow, répondit le directeur. Mais dernièrement, tout était plus… flou autour de lui. Et hier soir, je n'arrivais à rien voir du tout.

Sirius et Remus s'échangèrent un nouveau regard, plus amusé cette fois. Ils avaient longtemps soupçonné qu'Albus Dumbledore était Légilimens. Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où il avait découvert une des manigances des Maraudeurs avant même qu'ils ne puissent la mettre en œuvre.

— Pour l'instant, il faut que notre priorité reste la sécurité de Harry Potter et de Neville Londubat, et de leurs familles, continua Dumbledore. Ces soupçons doivent rester entre nous quatre, compris ?

Les quatre hommes hochèrent la tête.

— Pas un mot aux autres membres de l'Ordre, pas encore. Pas tant qu'on n'a pas de preuve. Et surtout, pas un mot à Lily.

Dumbledore tourna vers Sirius ses yeux perçants, et le jeune homme sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il secoua cependant la tête avec véhémence : bien sûr qu'il ne dirait rien de tout ça à Lily, elle serait capable de tuer Peter juste sur ces soupçons.

Les trois occupants de la cuisine acquiescèrent à nouveau, Kingsley toujours avec un air vaguement abasourdi sur le visage.

— Je peux compter sur vous deux, messieurs Black et Lupin, pour garder un œil sur monsieur Pettigrow ?

Sirius sourit et donna un léger coup de coude à Remus.

— C'est pas comme si on avait autre chose pour occuper nos journées, hein.

Dumbledore prit ça pour leur accord, et se leva.

— Je propose que nous allions tout de suite parler à Peter. C'est pour cela que nous sommes venus, à la base, ajouta Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'œil à Kingsley.  
— Oui, ça ne peut pas faire de mal, je suppose, dit Remus. Mais…

Il embrassa du regard les trois hommes qui l'entouraient.

— À quatre, on risque de l'intimider, non ?

Kingsley hocha la tête en souriant.

— Effectivement, vous risquez d'avoir des réponses plus honnêtes à deux. Allez-y, Albus et Remus. Sirius et moi commencerons à planifier la protection des Potter et des Londubat.

Remus tourna la tête vers Sirius, qui sourit largement.

— Tu me connais, je serais incapable de rester objectif. Vaut mieux que ce soit toi.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent alors pour traverser le salon et cogner à la porte du bureau, dans lequel ils entrèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Peter avait visiblement terminé sa sieste.

Sirius et Kingsley restèrent un instant sans rien dire à la table de la cuisine – ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de travailler ensemble auparavant et ne se connaissaient pas très bien. Puis, l'Auror se pencha pour sortir de son sac une liasse de parchemins et quelques plumes, et Sirius se rendit au comptoir pour préparer du thé.

Plus d'une heure se déroula ainsi dans l'appartement de Sirius, les deux hommes de la cuisine tentant de trouver un moyen de créer deux unités de protection à partir d'un Ordre qui comptait de moins en moins de membres, tout en tentant d'ignorer le bourdonnement de voix qui provenait de derrière la porte fermée du bureau. À un moment, ils entendirent des sanglots, et ils se turent tous les deux pendant plusieurs minutes, se demandant ce qui se passait.

Dumbledore et Remus finirent par émerger, à près de vingt heures, et Peter les accompagnait. Son bras était en écharpe et son visage était toujours plus violet que son rose habituel, mais il était debout et alerte. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il sourit à Sirius, qui lui répondit après un battement.

— Auriez-vous quelque chose à manger, monsieur Black ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix enjouée. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je meurs de faim !

Sirius lui jeta un regard curieux avant de se diriger vers le garde-manger, où il commença à poser tout et n'importe quoi sur un plateau. Remus le rejoignit et Sirius en profita pour tourner le dos aux trois hommes assis à sa table de cuisine et pencher sa tête vers celle de son ami.

— Et puis ? murmura-t-il

Mais Remus secoua la tête.

— Je te dirai plus tard, dit-il simplement avant de repartir avec cinq verres à la main.

Sirius grogna, puis s'efforça se sourire et les rejoignit à son tour, fin prêt à passer une soirée à jouer la comédie.


	5. Chapitre 4

Quand Sirius arriva chez Emmeline, plusieurs autres membres de l'Ordre étaient déjà installés dans son salon. C'était à des moments comme celui-ci que le jeune homme ressentait toujours un pincement au cœur, se rappelant soudainement l'absence de Marlène, de Dorcas, des frères Prewett. Et maintenant, celle de James.

À sa surprise, par contre, il vit Lily appuyée au mur, un verre d'eau à la main. Elle ne parlait à personne, et son air fermé dissuadait qui que ce soit de l'approcher. Sirius, le souvenir de leur altercation de la veille toujours frais dans sa mémoire, n'avait pas non plus l'intention de lui parler, mais au moment où il allait se détourner, la jeune femme leva les yeux et le remarqua, et ce fut elle qui s'approcha de lui.

— Où sont Remus et Peter ? demanda-t-elle, sans autre forme de salut.  
— Dumbledore pense que Tu-Sais-Qui garde un œil sur Peter, alors il ne viendra pas aux réunions, au cas où, mentit Sirius.

Après que Dumbledore et Shacklebolt soient partis, la veille, Remus avait rapidement dit à son ami que Peter leur avait raconté la même histoire que le soir de son arrivée, identique en tous points, et que Dumbledore n'avait pu capter que des idées très floues de son esprit.

« Quelqu'un lui a appris l'Occlumencie, j'en suis presque certain », avait-il dit.

Ils avaient décidé que Sirius viendrait à la réunion d'aujourd'hui pendant que Remus tiendrait Peter à l'écart. Ses soupçons ne faisaient que grandir, et il fallait coûte que coûte que Peter ne sache pas où se trouvait Lily.

Celle-ci se détourna de Sirius et retourna s'appuyer contre le mur. Sirius soupira et se tourna vers Kingsley, qui s'était approché de lui au départ de la jeune femme.

— J'espère qu'on n'aura pas à mentir trop longtemps, dit-il. Tenir Peter à l'écart des réunions sans lui dire pourquoi, et ne pas pouvoir expliquer aux membres de l'Ordre non plus, ça va vite devenir épuisant…

L'Auror lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

— Merci à tous d'être venus, commença-t-il, lançant un regard particulier à Lily. Je ne tournerai pas autour du pot, je suis certain que vous avez tous mieux à faire ce soir : les événements de ces derniers jours nous obligent à repenser nos méthodes de protection. Un simple Fidelitas n'est plus assez solide pour protéger des vies.

Surtout quand le gardien du secret est un traître, se dit Sirius.

— Nous ne pouvons plus présumer que Harry est la cible de Voldemort. Avec sa récente défaite, il s'est peut-être souvenu que _deux_ enfants étaient désignés par cette prophétie, et nous devons en tenir compte nous aussi. À partir de maintenant, nous devons supposer que Neville est de nouveau en danger au même titre que Harry.

Frank Londubat, assis devant Dumbledore, serra la main de sa femme.

— Kingsley a trouvé, dans les archives du bureau des Aurors, un vieux refuge dans lequel étaient isolés des témoins en danger, parfois. La maison n'a pas été utilisée depuis le milieu des années 1930. Incartable, perdue au milieu des landes irlandaises, impossible de transplaner à moins de deux kilomètres. Nous allons y installer Frank, Alice et Neville.  
— Augusta aussi voudra venir, intervint Alice.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, puis poursuivit.

— Quant à Lily et Harry, ils seront installés à Poudlard.

Surpris, Sirius tourna la tête, mais Lily n'avait pas réagi à cette annonce. Dumbledore devait lui en avoir parlé avant la réunion.

Quand la réunion tira à sa fin, une demi-heure plus tard, Sirius s'approcha de Dumbledore avant que celui-ci ne puisse disparaître.

— Professeur, dit-il à voix basse. Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ?

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et entraîna Sirius dans une pièce vide – l'ancien bureau de l'ex-mari d'Emmeline. Il lança un rapide sortilège d'insonorisation sur la porte, puis demanda à son compagnon ce qu'il se passait.

— Eh bien, vous avez dit à Remus que vous croyez que quelqu'un a appris l'Occlumancie à Peter, n'est-ce pas ?  
— C'est cela, oui.  
— Y a-t-il des chances qu'on lui ait appris la Légilimancie aussi ? On dit que Vous-Savez-Qui est Légilimens, et il y a Rogue, aussi…

Dumbledore secouait la tête.

— Severus me l'aurait dit s'il avait eu des interactions avec Peter, surtout de cette ampleur.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre. Il doutait fortement de la loyauté de Rogue, que Dumbledore semblait tenir pour acquise, mais ne dit rien.

— De toute manière, non, je ne crois pas. Le Légilimancie est plus difficile à acquérir que l'Occlumancie, et les débutants ont souvent de la difficulté à masquer leurs tentatives. Or, je n'ai rien senti hier avec Peter, il n'a pas essayé de nous lire, Remus et moi, dit Dumbledore. Cela dit, il ne serait quand même pas une mauvaise idée de faire attention à ce qu'on pense autour de lui. Au cas où.

Avec un sourire et un hochement de tête, Sirius fit signe qu'il avait compris, et les deux hommes sortirent du bureau. Quelques regards curieux furent lancés vers eux – que pouvaient bien avoir Sirius et Dumbledore à discuter en privé ? – mais chacun se reconcentra bien vite sur des problèmes plus pressants.

* * *

— Vous avez décidé d'emmener votre bibliothèque au complet ou quoi ? grommela Sirius.

En ce samedi matin grisonnant, froid et humide, il participait au grand déménagement de la famille Londubat dans le refuge déniché par Kingsley. À chacun de ses pas, il regrettait un peu plus de s'être porté volontaire pour cette mission : le vent coupant de ce début novembre entrait dans son manteau comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple t-shirt, ils avaient encore un kilomètre et demi à marcher dans les herbes hautes et le sol boueux, le sac qu'il portait pesait au moins dix-huit kilos, et pour couronner le tout, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser la moindre magie avant d'être à moins de cent mètres de la maison, sous peine d'attirer l'attention indésirable du ministère.

— Il va bien falloir qu'on s'occupe, répondit Alice, qui ne transportait rien de plus lourd qu'un Neville qui s'était endormi à peine avaient-ils transplané.

Sirius maugréa dans sa barbe quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Frank, qui avançait à sa gauche, se tourna vers lui avec un éclat de rire.

— Allez, Black, un peu de tonus ! Tu avais bien plus d'énergie que ça à Poudlard, si je me souviens bien. Surtout quand il s'agissait de faire tourner Rusard en bourrique ! dit-il. Je pense particulièrement à ce fameux Noël enneigé de… 1961 ? Ou 1962 peut-être ?

Ce fut au tour de l'ancien Gryffondor de se mettre à rire.

— On ne me l'a jamais racontée, celle-là ! intervint Sturgis Podmore.

Sirius, Frank et Alice racontèrent donc, à grand renfort d'éclats de rire, l'après-midi des vacances de Noël que Sirius et James avaient passé à ensorceler des boules de neige pour qu'elles attaquent le concierge dès qu'il s'approchait un peu trop de la porte du château. Il avait dû se résoudre à passer des heures à l'extérieur avant qu'un professeur ne vienne le sauver et, malgré ses meilleurs efforts, il n'avait jamais réussi à attraper les deux Gryffondor qui s'en étaient sortis indemnes.

— Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il était grippé les deux premières semaines du trimestre ! s'exclama Sturgis. C'est vrai que je l'avais trouvée plus paisible que d'habitude, cette rentrée !

Les mille cinq cents mètres suivants passèrent plus rapidement, entre les blagues et les anecdotes – même Augusta en raconta quelques-unes de ses années à Poudlard qui firent hurler de rire Alice, Sirius et Sturgis, et rougir de honte Frank. Pendant les quelques temps que dura leur randonnée, ils réussirent à ne pas trop penser aux raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient là et à se morfondre sur les événements récents et les risques qui pesaient toujours sur eux.

Ce fut quand même avec un immense soulagement qu'ils virent enfin la petite maison de bois émerger de la brume et, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, leurs enjambées se firent plus longues et plus rapides. Bientôt, ils étaient sur le porche, trépignant d'impatience en attendant que Frank déverrouille la porte d'entrée. Aussitôt fut-elle ouverte qu'ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, laissant tomber leurs multiples sacs et valises pêle-mêle dans l'entrée du petit salon et s'affaissant sur les vieux fauteuils. Sirius sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière et alluma un feu ronflant dans la cheminée, qui eut tôt fait de réchauffer leurs pauvres pieds transis de froid.

— Bon ! s'exclama Augusta après une dizaine de minutes de silence. C'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait qu'on s'installe un peu, non ?

Sirius dut donc, à regret, rependre le sac de livres et les installer dans la petite bibliothèque. Pendant ce temps-là, Alice préparait les chambres à coucher et installait le berceau de Neville – qui était toujours endormi, Sirius allait finir par croire qu'on lui avait glissé un somnifère dans son dernier biberon –, Augusta prenait possession de la cuisine, et Frank et Sturgis – pauvre eux – étaient ressortis faire le tour du refuge et revitaliser les sortilèges de protection qui s'étaient amenuisés depuis que l'endroit n'était plus utilisé.

Une bonne heure plus tard, à nouveau épuisés mais bien au chaud cette fois, les cinq adultes se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, où Augusta leur avait préparé du bon café fort. Chacun s'en servit une tasse fumante et s'installa autour de la table – ou appuyé au comptoir dans le cas de Sturgis, puisqu'il n'y avait que quatre chaises. Sans avoir à se consulter, ils laissèrent derrière eux la bonne humeur de l'après-midi et commencèrent à discuter des choses sérieuses.

— Voici l'ordre dans lequel on viendra, dit Sirius en sortant un long parchemin de sa besace. On a prévu pour les deux prochaines semaines, des quarts de huit heures.  
— Pff, comme si on n'était pas capables de se protéger nous-mêmes, maugréa Augusta en lisant la liste par-dessus l'épaule de son fils.

Alice lui lança un regard impatient.

— Et n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas reliés au réseau de Cheminettes, ajouta Sturgis. Si vous devez communiquer avec l'extérieur, il faut que vous envoyiez un Patronus.  
— Mais limitez-vous aux messages urgents, renchérit Sirius. Histoire d'attirer le moins d'attention possible. Des Patronus qui se promènent toujours au même endroit, ça va finir par se faire remarquer.

Les Londubat hochaient la tête, les yeux baissés vers leurs tasses de café. Ils avaient déjà les traits tirés, comme s'ils vivaient dans cette cabane recluse depuis des semaines, tiraillés entre l'ennui et l'inquiétude. Ils ne l'avaient avoué à personne, même pas l'un à l'autre, mais Alice et Frank avaient été soulagés le soir où Severus Rogue avait dit à Dumbledore que Vous-Savez-Qui avait choisir le petit Potter comme cible de la prophétie. Leur Neville avait été sauf, ils avaient pu se laisser lui imaginer une longue vie heureuse, même si ces pensées faisaient d'eux des amis horribles.

Mais maintenant, le cauchemar leur était retombé dessus, et ils se demandaient si ce n'était pas Merlin qui les punissait d'avoir été heureux que la vie d'un autre enfant eût été en danger.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, quand Neville se réveilla dans la chambre et qu'Alice alla le nourrir, Sirius avala sa dernière gorgée de café et se leva à son tour.

— Je vais y aller, il commence à faire sombre et j'ai encore une petite trotte avant de pouvoir transplaner.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine et fit la moue. Il ne commençait pas à faire sombre ; il _faisait_ sombre. Et visiblement il pleuvait toujours. S'il n'avait pas promis à Dumbledore qu'il garderait un œil sur Peter, il serait bien volontiers resté ici, quitte à dormir sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

— Sturgis reste jusqu'à minuit, puis Alastor viendra le remplacer.  
— Oui, on sait lire, dit Augusta en agitant la liste devant ses yeux.

Frank et Sirius levèrent simultanément les yeux au ciel, puis rirent doucement. Sirius leur souhaita une bonne soirée, puis remonta le col de son manteau et se lança dans le froid, la pluie et la noirceur.

* * *

Il était près de dix-huit heures quand Sirius apparut sur son porche, trempé de la tête aux pieds, grelottant de froid et le bas de ses pantalons couvert de boue et de brins d'herbe mouillée. À son immense joie, la pluie s'était transformée en gros flocons de neige vers la moitié de son trajet, et il était certain d'avoir attrapé une grippe pour rivaliser avec celle qu'il avait causée à Rusard à Poudlard. En voyant finalement apparaître la porte de son appartement – qui serait chauffé, éclairé, et où il y avait une bouteille de Pimentine – devant lui, il eut presque envie de se mettre à pleurer de soulagement.

D'une main tremblant de froid, il sortit sa clé de sa poche et, après trois tentatives, la poussa dans la serrure et fit tourner la poignée. Une fois enfin dans sa cuisine, il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'y appuyant, fermant les yeux et laissant la chaleur le caresser.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?!

Surpris, Sirius ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la table de la cuisine. Peter y était assis, seul, et regardait son ami d'un air curieux.

— Tu étais où ?  
— Euh…

Une image de la maisonnette où il avait laissé les Londubat apparut dans l'esprit de Sirius, puis de la campagne qu'il venait de traverser. Il secoua la tête. Dumbledore lui avait dit de faire attention à ce qu'il pensait, et Peter ne pouvait pas savoir où était Neville.

Sur ces entrefaites, Remus apparut à son tour dans la porte qui menait au salon.

— Eh bien Sirius, tu es allé te baigner ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Son ami esquissa vers lui un geste obscène.

— Rends-toi utile, va me servir un verre de Pimentine.

Alors que Remus repartait en riant, Sirius sortit sa baguette et se lança un sortilège de séchage, se sentant instantanément soulagé quand le poids de ses vêtements trempés disparut. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine avec un soupir, et sursauta quand un verre fut placé devant ses yeux quelques secondes.

— C'était rap –

Il s'interrompit en levant la tête et en voyant Peter, une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu à la main et un air gêné sur le visage.

— Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile aussi…, dit-il en faisait un geste vague vers le verre.

Après un instant, Sirius lui adressa un large sourire sincère.

— Tu n'as pas tort. Merci Peter.


	6. Chapitre 5

La nuit était encore profonde quand Sirius se réveilla, les sinus congestionnés et les poumons douloureux. Il se leva et traversa le couloir, tel un zombie. Remus avait laissé la bouteille de Pimentine au coin du lavabo, mais le verre ne se trouvait pas dans la petite salle de bain. Sirius avait dû le laisser dans la cuisine, jusqu'où il n'avait pas l'énergie de se rendre à ce moment précis. Il fit tourner le capuchon rouge vif et amena le goulot à ses lèvres, y prenant directement quelques gorgées du sirop fort. Il sentit le liquide pimenté lui descendre dans la gorge, puis s'installer dans son estomac, répandant une douce chaleur partout sur son passage.

Sirius reposa la bouteille là où il l'avait prise et ressortit dans le couloir avec un bâillement. En passant devant la porte fermée du bureau, où dormait Peter, il fronça les sourcils, puis recula de quelques pas et baissa les yeux. Ses pieds étaient illuminés par une lueur qui se glissait sous la porte, une douce lumière blanche qui ne vacillait pas comme l'aurait fait une chandelle. Il examina cet étrange phénomène durant plusieurs longs moments, son esprit embrumé par le sommeil et le rhume refusant d'émettre une quelconque théorie sur son origine. Il finit par fermer les yeux quelques instants, vacillant un peu sur place. Quand il les rouvrit, ses pieds étaient à nouveau plongés dans la noirceur. Aucun bruit ne venait de la chambre de Peter, alors Sirius conclut qu'il avait halluciné. Ou rêvé.

De toute manière, il ne se souviendrait de rien de tout cela quand le soleil le réveillerait, quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

La matinée était déjà bien entamée quand Sirius émergea de sa chambre à coucher, les cheveux hirsutes et les yeux toujours ensommeillés. Dans la cuisine, Peter était installé à la table, son petit-déjeuner presque terminé devant lui. À l'arrivée de son ami, il sortit de sa contemplation des voisins par la fenêtre et lui sourit.

— Alors, la Pimentine a fait effet ?

Sirius acquiesça en se dirigeant vers le comptoir. La petite scène avait ravivé d'innombrables souvenirs de Poudlard, des matins où Peter descendait à la Grande Salle plus tôt que James et Sirius et les accueillait toujours avec une gentille question. Il dut se servir une tasse de café pour s'occuper les mains en l'esprit, pour éviter d'envoyer un coup de poing au rat assis à sa table.

— Alors, quels sont les plans pour aujourd'hui ? continua Peter. Toujours pas de réunion de l'Ordre ?  
— Non, rien de prévu. Je vais devoir aller chez les Londubat cet après-midi. Remus passera à l'appartement.  
— Encore ? Je vais finir par croire que vous me prenez pour un enfant…

Sirius eut un sourire en coin. Il s'entendrait bien avec Augusta Londubat.

— Ordres de Dumbledore, dit Sirius en haussant une épaule. Il ne veut pas que tu sois sans protection, au cas où Tu-Sais-Qui voudrait revenir te chercher.  
— Vous pourriez quand même me laisser rentrer chez moi. Tu l'as bien vu, c'est pas là que les Mangemorts m'ont pris, peut-être qu'ils ne savent pas où j'habite.

À ce moment, un grand fracas se fit entendre en provenance du salon. Les deux anciens Gryffondor s'y précipitèrent, leurs baguettes dans les mains, mais freinèrent et éclatèrent de rire en voyant la scène qui les y attendait : Remus, étendu par terre, les pieds empêtrés dans une paire de pantoufles.

— Qui a laissé ça _dans_ la cheminée ?

* * *

Lily faisait les cent pas dans le petit appartement que lui avait confectionné Dumbledore à Poudlard. La Salle sur Demande, l'avait appelée Dumbledore en l'y installant, vers minuit quelques jours auparavant. Il était à peu près certain qu'aucun de ses élèves ne l'avait encore découverte, et Lily n'avait pas de mal à le croire : James lui en aurait très certainement fait part s'il avait été courant de son existence, et si même les Maraudeurs ne l'avaient pas trouvée en sept ans, personne ne le pouvait.

Lily s'était amusée pendant les quelques premières heures à former les quelques pièces à son goût. Une salle de bains rustique, une chambre à coucher douillette et confortable, un berceau ouvragé pour Harry, une grande cheminée qui occupait près de la moitié du mur de briques. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais ses demandes subconscientes avaient recréé la maison qu'elle avait partagée avec James. Qu'elle ne reverrait plus que dans ses souvenirs.

La seule chose que la Salle ne pouvait pas faire apparaître était de la nourriture. Seuls Albus lui-même et la professeure McGonagall étaient au courant de la présence de Lily et Harry au château, pas même les elfes de maison, alors c'était eux qui se chargeaient de leur apporter les repas, quand tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle et les couloirs déserts.

Après ces premières heures de découverte avaient vite suivi l'ennui et l'agitation. Dumbledore avait formellement interdit à Lily de sortir de l'appartement, et elle s'y sentait déjà comme un animal en cage, à peine soixante-douze heures après son arrivée. Elle pouvait se faire apparaître tous les livres qu'elle voulait, mais n'arrivait à en lire que quelques pages avant de les refermer, incapable de se concentrer. Elle jouait avec Harry sur l'épais tapis devant la cheminée mais son cœur n'y était pas : elle ressentait trop l'absence de celui qui aurait dû être là avec eux. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait réussi à faire abstraction des événements du 31 octobre. Il y aurait bien assez le temps de pleurer, de hurler et de faire son deuil _après_ , quand tout cela serait fini. Pour le moment, elle était la seule à pouvoir s'occuper de Harry, elle ne pouvait pas encore se laisser aller. Mais rester comme cela sans rien faire, sans participer à ce qui se passait, cela permettait un peu trop à ses émotions de remonter à la surface.

Cet après-midi-là, elle plaça un Harry fraîchement endormi dans son berceau, ressortit dans le salon, et se mit à marcher d'un bout à l'autre de celui-ci, les sourcils froncés, perdue dans ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne. Pourquoi, comment ? Pourquoi James était-il mort, comment Vous-Savez-Qui les avait-il trouvés ? Les réponses à ces questions, c'était Peter qui les avait. Peter, à qui on ne lui avait pas permis de parler une seule fois depuis la semaine précédente, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, sinon elle allait finir par devenir folle.

À son quatorzième passage devant la cheminée, Lily leva les yeux, et laissa échapper un éclat de rire sans humour. Un petit vase transparent était apparu sur le manteau de la cheminée, et elle voyait à l'intérieur de celui-ci une poudre verte qu'elle reconnaissait très bien. La Salle sur Demande répondait vraiment à tous ses désirs, sauf ceux pour une bouteille ou deux de whisky Pur Feu.

Pour voir Peter, il fallait qu'elle aille chez Sirius, qu'elle lui fasse face. C'était la seule chose qui la faisait hésiter : elle avait aussi enfermé Sirius dans une petite boîte au fin fond de son esprit, à n'ouvrir que plus tard, après même celle du 31 octobre. Mais si elle voulait des réponses, elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle y aille, au risque de le croiser.

Avant toute chose, elle retourna dans la chambre, où Harry était toujours profondément endormi. Elle l'observa sans rien dire pendant quelques instants, un infime sourire lui flottant sur les lèvres, puis plaça la peluche qu'il avait lui-même fait apparaître contre son ventre. Sans se réveiller, il la serra dans ses bras potelés, et Lily se dit qu'il allait être bien en sécurité ici. De toute manière, elle ne serait pas partie longtemps : une demi-heure, une heure tout au plus. Juste le temps de poser ses questions. Il ne se réveillerait probablement même pas.

Laissant la porte de la chambre entre-ouverte, Lily ressortit dans le salon et s'empara du vase de poudre de Cheminette. Devant la cheminée, elle se demanda un instant si son plan allait fonctionner. Une pièce qui n'existait pas vraiment pouvait-elle être liée au réseau de Cheminette ? Mais elle mit de côté ses doutes pour le moment – qui ne tente rien n'a rien – et lança une pincée de la poudre verte dans le feu. Quand les flammes devinrent vertes, elle sourit et avança jusqu'à sentir leur tiédeur entourer ses jambes. Elle prit une inspiration, ferma les yeux, et prononça l'adresse de Sirius.

* * *

Remus somnolait dans le salon de Sirius, son journal étendu sur les genoux sans qu'il ait posé les yeux dessus depuis près d'une heure. Son ami était parti pour ses huit heures chez les Londubat en fin de matinée, et Peter avait déclaré « avoir envie d'une petite sieste » après le déjeuner et n'avait pas émergé du bureau depuis. Il avait toujours été un gros dormeur, même à Poudlard il n'avait pas été rare de le voir monter dans le dortoir piquer un petit somme entre deux cours, mais à ce point-ci ç'en devenait presque inquiétant. Mais Remus savait qu'il était impossible de transplaner de l'intérieur de la maison, et il l'aurait vu et entendu si Peter sortait de sa chambre.

Quand les flammes presque éteintes dans l'âtre devinrent vertes et grimpèrent jusqu'à en toucher le manteau, Remus se demanda d'abord si c'était Sirius qui rentrait plus tôt de chez Frank et Alice. Mais quand il reconnut la visiteuse, il se redressa aussi vite que si on avait fait exploser un pétard sous lui, instantanément plus réveillé qu'il ne l'avait été de la journée.

— Lily ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
— Salut Remus, dit-elle distraitement en sortant de l'âtre. Sirius est là ?  
— Je… Non, il est parti pour la journée.

Lily parut soulagée et ses bras, qu'elle avait croisés sur sa poitrine, se détendirent. Remus se fit la réflexion encore une fois qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose duquel il n'était pas au courant. Il faudrait qu'il se souvienne d'en parler à Sirius.

Devant lui, Lily regardait distraitement autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Remus profita de son inattention pour s'emparer de sa baguette, qu'il avait posée sur la table basse, et lancer autour d'eux un sortilège informulé d'insonorisation. Il n'avait qu'à espérer que Peter était effectivement endormi et n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

— Pourquoi cherches-tu Sirius ? demanda Remus, réfléchissant au moyen le plus rapide de la renvoyer à Poudlard.  
— Peter, il est là, lui ? dit alors Lily, ignorant la question du jeune homme. J'aimerais lui parler.

Remus retint un soupir. Ça allait de mal en pis. Après une petite seconde de réflexion, il décida de risquer le mensonge.

— Non, il n'est plus ici. Dumbledore l'a envoyé à… dans un refuge sécuritaire lui aussi, comme les Londubat et toi. Il est probablement en danger lui aussi.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Lily regarda Remus dans les yeux, et il vit qu'elle n'était pas convaincue par ce qu'il lui racontait. Il sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine.

— Où est Harry ? demanda Remus, remarquant l'absence de l'enfant et espérant distraire Lily.  
— À Poudlard. Il est en sécurité.  
— Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, je ne crois pas qu'il faut le laisser seul en ce moment. Même pas à Poudlard.

Remus se leva en commença à gentiment repousser la jeune femme vers la cheminée.

— Tu devrais retourner à Poudlard. Je dirai à Sirius que tu es passée.

Lily ouvrit la bouche, Remus pensait qu'elle allait protester contre son expulsion de l'appartement, mais finalement elle se tourna vers le manteau de la cheminée et s'empara d'une petite pincée de la poudre de Cheminette.

— On se reverra bientôt, Remus, dit-elle avant de lancer la poudre dans le feu.

Quand les flammes changèrent de couleur, elle prit place en leur centre, hésita un instant sur l'adresse exacte à donner mais finit par tenter sa chance :

— Salle sur Demande, école de Poudlard.

Elle disparut, et Remus se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le fauteuil, les mains sur les yeux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se détendre avant d'entendre une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il lança rapidement un « Finite Incantatem », informulé lui aussi, et se tourna vers Peter. Il entrait dans le salon en se frottant les yeux, nus pieds et les vêtements froissés d'avoir dormi dedans.

— J'ai entendu quelqu'un. C'était Lily ?  
— Non. Non, non. C'était Emmeline, elle passait juste déposer quelque chose pour Sirius.

Remus se maudit instantanément, parce que si Peter lui demandait ce qu'Emmeline avait amené, il serait bien embêté. Mais l'autre jeune homme ne fit que hocher la tête et se diriger vers la cuisine. Quand il eut disparu, Remus se laissa à nouveau tomber contre le dossier du fauteuil.

Il commençait à avoir bien hâte que la journée se termine.


	7. Chapitre 6

Assise sur le fauteuil du salon de la Salle sur Demande, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et le visage baissé, Lily patientait sans bouger ni parler. Devant elle, Dumbledore lui expliquait en long, en large et en travers pourquoi elle n'aurait pas dû prendre le risque de se rendre chez Sirius, la veille. Peu lui importait que rien n'était arrivé, qu'elle était revenue sans heurts et que, comme elle l'avait prévu, Harry ne s'était même pas réveillé ; dès que Remus avait laissé glisser un mot sur la visite de Lily, le directeur était apparu dans son refuge et s'était mis à lui faire la leçon.

Ça faisait dix minutes. Lily, qui n'avait jamais été la cible des foudres de Dumbledore, devait avouer qu'il pouvait être impressionnant quand il le voulait.

Enfin, il avait fini sa diatribe. « C'est pour ton bien, Lily, avait-il dit d'un ton plus doux. Le tien et celui de ton fils. » Lily avait acquiescé, lui promettant d'une voix sourde de ne plus refaire de tour comme celui de la veille. « Tant qu'on me garde au courant de ce qu'il se passe, n'avait-elle pu s'empêcher d'ajouter. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à devenir une princesse enfermée dans sa tour. » Dumbledore avait souri et lui avait promis à son tour.

Dès qu'il fut sorti de la Salle sur Demande, Lily s'était rendue dans la chambre. …tendu sur le dos dans son berceau, Harry dormait du sommeil qui n'appartient qu'aux bébés, pas dérangé le moins du monde par la visite et le bruit. Sa mère l'observa quelques minutes sans bouger, un petit sourire lui flottant sur les lèvres, puis se pencha pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur le front.

S'il fallait qu'elle soit emprisonnée entre ces quatre murs pour le protéger, elle le ferait.

* * *

Le lendemain en début d'après-midi, elle jouait avec Harry, assise par terre dans la chambre, quand elle entendit la porte du salon s'ouvrir. Étonnée, car personne ne leur rendait visite en pleine journée en temps normal, elle prit son fils dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre.

— Qu'est-ce que –

Sa question s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand elle vit qui l'attendait près de l'entrée.

— C'est Dumbledore qui m'a montré comment entrer, expliqua Sirius. Remus m'a dit que tu es passée par l'appartement l'autre jour. Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt.

Dans sa surprise, Lily avait crispé ses mains autour de Harry, qui protestait avec force contre ce traitement. Elle le posa alors par terre, et il partit à toute vitesse voir son parrain. Il s'assit à ses pieds et tendit les bras.

— 'Ius ! 'Ius !

Avec un sourire, Sirius s'accroupit pour chatouiller le petit garçon, puis l'enveloppa dans ses bras et se releva. Lily eut une envie fulgurante de traverser la pièce et de lui arracher son fils, mais c'était ridicule, elle le savait. Pour se donner une contenance, elle s'assit au bout du fauteuil et fit signe à Sirius de prendre place à son tour. Installé sur ses genoux, Harry jouait avec les boutons de sa chemise alors qu'il se tournait vers Lily, son expression à nouveau sérieuse.

— Est-ce que tu voulais me parler, avant-hier ?  
— Pas vraiment. Je voulais surtout parler à Peter.

Même s'il ne bougea pas, Sirius sembla sursauter. Il tourna la tête vers sa compagne, les yeux plissés ?

— Pourquoi ?  
— Remus a eu la même réaction que toi, dit Lily, plus suspicieuse que jamais maintenant. Il ne ménageait aucun effort pour me jeter dehors. Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas parler à Peter ? De quoi avez-vous peur ?  
— Remus a dû te le dire, on imagine que Tu-Sais-Qui surveille encore Peter, ce n'est donc pas sécuritaire de trop s'en approcher, pendant qu'il est peut-être sous surveillance. On le garde chez moi parce que –  
— Remus m'a dit qu'il n'était pas là, interrompit la jeune femme.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Sentant l'impatience monter dans son ventre, Lily se leva.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Black ? Arrête de me mentir !

Il la regardait, ses joues rouges d'énervement, ses lèvres pincées et ses yeux plissés, et avait plus que jamais l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas continuer à lui mentir, de toute manière elle n'était pas stupide, elle ne le croirait plus. Alors il soupira, posa Harry sur le tapis, et commença à lui dire la vérité.

— On soupçonne que Peter vous a trahis.

Instantanément, le visage de Lily devint blanc comme un drap et elle se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil.

— Qui ? souffla-t-elle.  
— Je l'ai pensé dès le tout début. J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore et il croit pareil. Remus et Kingsley Shacklebolt aussi sont au courant. Mais c'est tout, personne d'autre.

Lily n'avait toujours rien dit. Sirius hésita un instant, puis lui prit une main et la serra. Elle n'eut aucune réaction, et il sut qu'elle était vraiment sous le choc.

— C'était le soir de… Halloween, continua-t-il d'une voix douce, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Après que Remus t'ait parlé, avant que les membres de l'Ordre arrivent. Je suis allé chez Peter, je m'attendais à ce que tout soit sens dessus dessous, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne s'était pas battu, comme si…

Sa voix s'estompa alors qu'il se remémorait quelque chose qu'avait dit Peter quelques jours auparavant. _« Vous pourriez quand même me laisser rentrer chez moi. Tu l'as bien vu, c'est pas là que les Mangemorts m'ont pris, peut-être qu'ils ne savent pas où j'habite. »_ Comment pouvait-il savoir que Sirius avait vu son appartement ? Mais à peine Sirius s'était-il posé la question qu'un autre souvenir remonta à la surface, celui d'une silhouette entre-aperçue de l'autre côté de la rue, par la fenêtre chez Peter, ce soir-là…

— Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées et réalisa qu'il s'était levé. Lily était debout devant lui et le regardait d'un air préoccupé.

— Putain, marmonna Sirius.

Avant que Lily ne puisse poser une autre question, il la prit brusquement par les épaules.

— Lily, quoi que tu fasses, promets-moi que tu ne sortiras plus d'ici, dit-il avec véhémence. Reste avec Harry, tout le temps.  
— Sirius, tu me fais peur !  
— _Promets_ , Lily !

Ses yeux verts étaient écarquillés, pleins d'eau. Sirius avait bien conscience d'être en train de la terrifier, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Si c'était ce que ça prenait…

— Oui, oui, je promets, Sirius.

Aussitôt les mots furent-ils sortis de sa bouche que Sirius la tirait à lui et plaquait sa bouche sur la sienne dans un baiser plus violent qu'il n'était romantique. Il ne dura que quelques petites secondes, puis Sirius avait fait volte-face et était sorti de l'appartement. Laissée seule derrière lui, Lily, les joues rouges, porta sa main à ses lèvres, puis éclata en sanglots.

La porte ne s'était même pas refermée derrière lui que Sirius était parti à la course dans les couloirs. Les élèves qu'il croisait se retournaient sur son passage, étonnés, mais il ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Il ne ralentit pas avant d'arriver devant la statue du bureau de Dumbledore. Là, il freina et se pencha, les mains posées sur ses genoux, pour reprendre son souffle. Comment allait-il faire pour entrer, maintenant ? Il n'avait pas le mot de passe.

Après quelques secondes, il se redressa et s'approcha de la statue et commença à faire des tentatives, sous les regards mi-amusés, mi-inquiets d'un couple d'élèves qui passait derrière lui.

— Bièraubeurre. Réglisse. Jujube. Oh putain tu veux me laisser passer, oui ou merde, c'est une urgence !  
— Black ! appela une voix ferme derrière lui.

Sirius se tourna et bénit le ciel quand il vit que c'était McGonagall.

— Des élèves m'ont dit qu'il y avait un fou dans l'école, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Voulez-vous bien me dire ce qui vous a pris ?  
— Il faut que je parle au professeur Dumbledore. Tout de suite.

Elle ne faisait que le regarder, un sourcil haussé. Sirius s'approcha d'elle et baissa la voix, jetant un œil aux élèves qui s'étaient arrêtés non loin et les regardaient avec intérêt.

— C'est à propos de Peter.  
— Il est descendu à la cuisine, répondit tout de suite McGonagall. Je vais le chercher, attendez dans son bureau.

Elle donna le mot de passe à la statue – « dragée », bien sûr – et repartit le long du couloir, marchant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sans courir. Sirius grimpa les marches tournantes quatre à quatre et entra dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait été convié pendant sa septième année. Quelques portraits d'anciens directeurs tentèrent de lui parler, mais Sirius ne leur répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées, faisant les cent pas avec énergie d'un bout à l'autre du bureau.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu des heures quand le directeur entra enfin dans son bureau, suivi de près de McGonagall. Dumbledore salua Sirius d'un signe de la tête, puis s'installa derrière son bureau.

— Minerva me dit que vous avez des nouvelles informations sur Peter ?  
— Oui, je sais qu'il ment. Ça confirme sa trahison.

Derrière lui, Sirius entendit le hoquet de surprise de la professeure il ne se retourna pas, mais Dumbledore hocha la tête.

— En effet Minerva, monsieur Black et moi soupçonnions monsieur Pettigrow depuis son retour parmi nous.

Il fixa à nouveau son regard perçant sur Sirius.

— Vous dites que vous avez des preuves ?  
— Quelque chose qu'a dit Peter l'autre jour. Il a fait une remarque comme quoi j'avais vu son appartement, le 31 octobre, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que j'y suis allé. À moins m'avoir vu.  
— Et s'il vous a vu, c'est qu'il n'était pas captif de Voldemort, compléta Dumbledore.

Sirius fronça le nez à l'entente du nom du mage noir, mais il hocha la tête. Le directeur baissa la tête sur ses mains jointes et le silence tomba sur le bureau pendant quelques instants. Quand il releva enfin le regard, c'était pour le fixer sur McGonagall.

— Minerva, pouvez-vous aller chercher Severus s'il vous plaît ?  
— Il est en cours, je crois…

La professeure comprit par l'insistance du regard de Dumbledore l'urgence de la situation.

— Tout de suite, Albus, dit-elle avant de tourner sur ses talons et de sortir du bureau.

Sirius s'approcha du bureau, d'où Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas bougé.

— Rogue ? ne put-il s'empêcher de cracher. Pourquoi ?  
— Je crois qu'il est temps de connaître la vérité de toute cette affaire, pas vous monsieur Black ?  
— Bien sûr, mais pourquoi nous aiderait-il ? C'est sans doute lui qui a enseigné l'Occlumancie à Peter.  
— J'ai entièrement confiance en Severus Rogue, répondit simplement le directeur. Pourquoi ne vous asseyez-vous pas en attendant, monsieur Black ?

Sirius se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau, fulminant intérieurement. Il suivrait Dumbledore aveuglément n'importe où en temps normal, mais il ne voyait pas du tout d'où lui venait cette confiance mal placée en Servilus. Il n'aiderait pas à tirer les vers du nez de Peter, Sirius en était certain. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas de meilleure idée pour le moment.

Cette fois-ci, l'attente passa rapidement et McGonagall eut tôt fait de revenir, le nouveau professeur de potions sur les talons. Celui-ci lança un regard dégoulinant d'animosité à Sirius en pénétrant dans le bureau.

— Comment puis-je vous aider, professeur ? demanda-t-il à Dumbledore d'un ton doucereux qui fit grimacer Sirius.  
— Avez-vous un stock de Véritasérum sous la main ?

À la question du directeur, Rogue lâcha son ennemi des yeux et tourna vers lui un regard étonné.

— Du Véritasérum ? s'étonna-t-il. Pour qui ?  
— Peter Pettigrow.

Sirius baissa les yeux, mais se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Si Dumbledore lui avait demandé son avis, il lui aurait conseillé de ne pas donner à Servilus la raison pour laquelle ils avaient besoin de la potion. Maintenant qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main, il pouvait tout aussi bien saboter le processus et permettre à son camarade de s'en sortir.

— Je n'en ai pas sous la main, mais tous les ingrédients sont prêts, dit Rogue. Je peux en avoir pour vingt heures ce soir, si je m'y mets tout de suite.

Cette fois, Sirius ne put retenir un reniflement incrédule. Rogue se tourna brusquement vers lui, les yeux plissés.

— Tu as un problème, Black ?  
— …videmment que tu n'en as pas sous la main, répondit Sirius sans lever les yeux. Tu veux la chance de pouvoir la rater, pour permettre à ton co-Mangemort de nous mentir allègrement.  
— Je serais ravi de t'inviter à surveiller ma préparation du Véritasérum, Black, cracha Rogue. Mais tes notes de potions étaient tellement pitoyables que tu ne saurais même pas reconnaître si je la faisais correctement ou pas.  
— ASSEZ !

Dumbledore s'était levé derrière son bureau et foudroyait les deux jeunes hommes des yeux. Ceux-ci s'affrontèrent du regard encore un moment, puis se tournèrent vers le directeur.

— Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ces petites bisbilles d'adolescents ! Chaque seconde que vous gaspillez en est une de plus où les Potter et les Londubat sont en danger, assénait-il d'une voix forte. Severus, descendez dans votre bureau et commencez à préparer ce Véritasérum. Je me chargerai d'annuler vos cours pour la journée.

Il se tourna vers Sirius.

— Monsieur Black, je vous veux de retour dans mon bureau, avec monsieur Pettigrow, à vingt et une heures.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, mais Dumbledore le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot.

— Inventez une histoire pour qu'il vienne, n'importe quoi, tant qu'il continue à croire qu'on lui fait confiance. Vous viendrez par Cheminette, ça sera plus simple.

L'air renfrogné, Sirius resta un instant sans bouger. Puis il jeta un dernier regard mauvais à Servilus, pinça de la poudre de Cheminette que lui tendait le directeur, et repartit chez lui.


	8. Chapitre 7

Plusieurs élèves étaient toujours dehors, batifolant dans la première neige de 1981, même s'il faisait noir depuis plusieurs heures. Les occupants du bureau de Dumbledore entendaient leurs rires et leurs cris, mais le silence régnait à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Le directeur lui-même était installé derrière son bureau et jetait régulièrement des rapides coups d'œil à l'horloge accrochés au-dessus de la porte. Madame Pomfresh et la professeure McGonagall étaient assises sur le fauteuil, et de part et d'autre de la porte se tenaient Lily et Severus, raides et immobiles comme des statues.

Quand les flammes de l'âtre devinrent vertes, à vingt et une heures cinq, la scène se remit en motion. Dumbledore et McGonagall se levèrent, l'infirmière se redressa et Rogue s'approcha d'eux. Seule Lily n'esquissa pas un geste.

Remus fut le premier à sortir de la cheminée. Il épousseta son veston, adressa un signe de tête au directeur et se plaça à ses côtés. Peter apparut ensuite, suivi de Sirius.

— Tout ce monde pour un simple petit examen physique ! s'exclama Peter avec un petit rire. Un peu plus et je me croirais important.

Dumbledore lui sourit, et Sirius fut impressionné par l'apparente sincérité du sourire. Lui-même avait dû passer une bonne partie de l'après-midi enfermé dans sa cuisine, parce que s'il regardait Pettigrow trop longtemps, il lui venait une envie irrépressible de l'étrangler.

— Même Lily ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici !

Sirius tourna la tête si brusquement que son cou craqua. Il vit la jeune femme appuyée contre le mur, son visage dans l'obscurité. Elle ne fit que fixer Peter d'un regard glacé jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, mal à l'aise, se détourne.

— Monsieur Pettigrow, venez vous asseoir, nous allons commencer, dit Pomfresh en lui indiquant de prendre place à sa gauche.  
— Je croyais que nous allions descendre à l'infirmerie.  
— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, monsieur Pettigrow, répondit Dumbledore. Madame Pomfresh tient seulement à vérifier que vos os se sont bien replacés. Je lui ai offert l'usage de mon bureau, pour ne pas courir le risque que les autres occupants du château aient connaissance de votre présence.

Pendant que Peter s'installait et que l'infirmière commençait son auscultation, Sirius s'approcha de McGonagall et l'attira sur le côté.

— Pourquoi Lily est-elle ici ? grogna-t-il.  
— Elle a insisté. Nous avons essayé de l'en décourager, Albus et moi, mais elle ne voulait rien savoir. Elle disait qu'elle avait le droit de connaître la vérité directement. Et elle n'a pas tort.  
— Où est Harry ?  
— Toujours dans la Salle sur Demande, avec Emmeline. Elle va s'en occuper pendant quelques heures.

Sirius soupira, toujours mécontent mais ne pouvant rien y faire. Il remarqua alors Servilus, qui regardait fixement Lily. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

— Ça va aller, Lil ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ne se tourna même pas vers lui, et quand il tenta de lui passer un bras autour des épaules, elle s'éloigna brusquement pour se réinstaller de l'autre côté de la porte. Avec un nouveau soupir, il leva la tête et rencontra le regard de Rogue, qui le toisait avec un sourire narquois.

— Oh, va donc te faire foutre, marmonna Sirius dans sa barbe.  
— Une dernière petite potion pour vos maux de tête, monsieur Pettigrow, et ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui !

Sirius retourna son attention vers le fauteuil, où Peter était en train d'avaler à grandes gorgées un simple verre de jus de citrouille dans lequel Rogue avait versé une grande quantité de Véritasérum (dont la qualité restait toujours à vérifier, selon lui). Quand le verre fut vide, Dumbledore escorta Pomfresh à la porte de son bureau.

— Merci pour tout, Pompom, nous nous chargerons de la suite.

L'infirmière souhaita à tous une bonne soirée, non sans un dernier regard perplexe à la ronde. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas été convoquée pour un simple examen physique – qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu faire chez le patient –, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, ni pourquoi ce simple jeune homme attirait tant d'attention. Mais elle tourna le dos à la scène et descendit les escaliers, sans chercher à en savoir plus que ce qu'on lui disait. Si on jugeait utile de la mettre au courant, on le ferait. Sinon, ce n'était pas son problème.

Dans le bureau, le silence était retombé. Tout le monde, même Peter, regardait Dumbledore, attendant que le directeur prenne les rênes de la situation et indique la marche à suivre.

— Monsieur Pettigrow, demanda-t-il finalement, quand avez-vous vu monsieur Rogue la dernière fois, avant ce soir ?  
— Le soir du 31 octobre, répondit le jeune homme du tac au tac.

Aussitôt, il fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre, comme pour empêcher la suite de la phrase de sortir également. Dumbledore se tourna vers Rogue.

— Severus, le 31 octobre, vous étiez…  
— Avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, oui. Je n'ai vu Peter nulle part ailleurs.

Sirius n'était pas convaincu. Servilus pourrait toujours être en train de mentir. Il devait vérifier lui-même.

— Peter, qui a dit à Servilus d'aller à la Cabane Hurlante, la nuit où Remus y était caché ?  
— Sirius ! s'exclama Remus.

Mais Sirius ne lui prêta aucune attention, gardant son regard rivé sur Peter. Ils avaient toujours dit que ç'avait été un malheureux incident, que James l'avait vu se diriger vers le saule cogneur par une fenêtre du château et l'avait arrêté juste à temps. Rogue n'avait jamais avoué la vérité non plus – sans doute par honte de s'être fait avoir si facilement par Sirius.

— C'était toi, Sirius.

L'ancien Gryffondor jeta un regard impressionné à Rogue. Alors comme ça la potion était réussie. Bien.

Peter avait maintenant l'air apeuré. Il lançait des regards suppliants à Remus, à Rogue, à McGonagall, mais ne rencontrait que des expressions sévères et fermées. Même Dumbledore avait laissé tomber son masque de sympathie et toisait Peter, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. Quand le jeune homme se tourna vers Sirius, celui-ci ne fit que le foudroyer du regard. Il eut envie de lui donner sa façon de penser, mais il ne croyait pas que le directeur tolérerait une seconde intervention non prévue, et il ne tenait pas à se faire expulser du bureau. Il voulait être témoin de cet entretien, du début à la fin.

— Sais-tu pourquoi es ici, Peter ?

Sirius nota le tutoiement de Dumbledore et en sourit. Plus aucun respect pour le rat.

— Non, répondit Peter.

Puis :

— Vous m'avez donné du Véritasérum.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation, que Dumbledore confirma aussitôt.

— Nous voulions que tu arrêtes de nous mentir. Car tu nous mentais, non ?  
— Oui.  
— Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu pour Voldemort ?

Tous les occupants de la pièce réagirent au nom, y compris Peter, mais il ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

— Quatorze mois.

Remus et Sirius s'échangèrent un regard effaré. Plus d'un an ? Comment avaient-ils pu ne rien voir ? Et surtout, quand Peter était-il devenu un si bon menteur ?

— Qui t'a recruté ? continua Dumbledore.  
— Personne. J'y suis allé par moi-même.  
— Pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre Sirius.

Peter se tourna vers lui.

— Parce qu'il y avait plus à gagner du côté du Lord que de celui de l'Ordre. Celui des perdants.

S'il avait pu, Sirius lui aurait envoyé un poing dans son visage de rat.

— Tu es devenu le gardien du secret des Potter en août 1980, poursuivit Dumbledore. Avais-tu toujours l'intention de les trahir ?  
— Non.  
— Mais tu les as trahis le 31 octobre 1981 ?  
— Oui.

Sirius sentit un mouvement brusque à sa droite, et remarqua que Lily, en silence, s'était avancée jusqu'à lui. À la dernière réponse de Peter, elle avait sorti sa baguette de sa robe, mais Sirius posa une main sur la sienne et secoua la tête quand elle se tourna pour le foudroyer du regard. Après un instant, elle baissa le bras et les yeux. Quand il fut certain qu'elle ne tenterait rien de plus, Sirius s'avança d'un pas. Il croisa le regard de Dumbledore, qui hocha la tête et se reposa sur le dossier de sa chaise, laissant pour le moment le jeune homme prendre les rênes de l'entretien.

— Ce soir-là, le 31 octobre, où étais-tu ?  
— Au quartier général du Lord Noir.

Maintenant que Peter semblait s'être résigné à son sort, il ne résistait plus aux questions et y répondait du tac au tac.

— Avec qui ?  
— Le Lord et les Mangemorts, au début. Puis juste les Mangemorts quand le Lord est parti chez les Potter.

Les Potter. Pas James, Lily et Harry. Sirius avait envie de le frapper.

— Quand Tu-Sais-Qui a réalisé que Harry n'était pas chez lui, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
— Il est revenu au QG. Furieux. Et a décidé que je continuerais à espionner jusqu'à ce que je trouve Harry, ou Neville.  
— Est-ce que tu es allé à ton appartement ce soir-là ?  
— Non.

…tonné, Sirius leva les yeux vers Rogue. Le Véritasérum avait-il arrêté de fonctionner ? Mais déjà, Peter continuait.

— C'était Mulciber. Il t'a vu et est revenu au QG.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire ?  
— Tout mettre sens dessus dessous, pour faire comme si j'avais été enlevé.  
— Mais il n'a pas pu, alors ils t'ont seulement battu en espérant qu'on y croie comme ça.

Peter ne fit que hocher la tête, et Sirius se passa une main sur le visage. Dumbledore posa ses coudes sur son bureau et reprit son interrogatoire.

— Qui t'a appris l'Occlumancie ?  
— Le Lord lui-même, répondit Peter, et Sirius fut dégoûté de déceler une note de fierté dans sa voix. Il ne voulait pas qu'on découvre que j'étais espion. Surtout pas vous, Professeur.  
— T'a-t-il montré la Légilimancie aussi ?  
— Non.

En répondant, Peter avait lancé un coup d'œil rapide en direction de Sirius. Le directeur et lui s'échangèrent un regard mi-perplexe, mi-inquiet.

— As-tu quelque chose à nous dire sur la Légilimancie, Peter ? continua Dumbledore.  
— Je ne suis pas capable de lire les pensées, comme vous Professeur, ou comme le Lord, mais je capte parfois des vagues images, quand l'esprit n'est pas entièrement fermé.

Il se tourna alors pour faire face à Sirius.

— Comme le soir où tu es revenu de chez Frank et Alice, dit-il. Sauf que tu n'étais pas vraiment chez eux. J'ai vu des champs, une cabane rustique, j'ai senti un rapport avec les Aurors, un secret. Et j'ai vu Neville.

Sirius sentit son cœur plonger dans ses talons. Dumbledore se leva et s'avança au-dessus son bureau, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Peter.

— Voldemort est-il au courant de ce que tu as vu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton pressé.

Peter sourit.

— Vous me croyiez tous stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Montrons les choses à Pettigrow, il ne saura pas quoi en faire de toute manière. Eh bien votre petite invention avec les Patronus, je l'ai montrée à tous les autres Mangemorts. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à pouvoir communiquer de cette façon. Oui, le Lord sait.

Sirius se sentit faiblir, et eut le temps de s'appuyer contre le bureau de Dumbledore avant de chuter sur le tapis. La lueur étrange qu'il avait aperçue dans la chambre de Peter, ce soir-là, quand il était malade. Tout concordait.

Tout était de sa faute.

— La dernière fois que j'ai eu de leurs nouvelles, continuait Peter, semblant maintenant se plaire dans son rôle de traître, ils étaient sur le point de trouver la cachette des Londubat. Si ça se trouve, c'est déjà fait. Et le Lord ne se fera pas avoir deux fois.  
— PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

Pendant un moment, les occupants du bureau restèrent figés dans la confusion. Quatre baguettes étaient sorties et dirigées vers le rat – celles de Lily, de Remus, de McGonagall et de Dumbledore –, mais personne ne savait de laquelle le sortilège avait jailli. Peut-être même qu'il était venu des quatre en même temps.

Le directeur fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il reposa sa baguette sur son bureau et se tourna pour fouiller dans la grande armoire qu'il y avait derrière lui. Après quelques secondes, il en sortit un amas de tissu qu'il lança vers Sirius. Celui-ci le réceptionna, surpris, puis reconnut quelque chose qu'il avait vu bien souvent pendant sa scolarité.

— La cape d'invisibilité de James ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais comment –  
— Je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Severus, vous vous souvenez de la pièce que je vous ai montrée cet après-midi ? Descendez-y Peter avec messieurs Lupin et Black.

En disant son nom, Dumbledore tourna son regard perçant vers Sirius, mais celui-ci ne fit que hocher la tête. Cette fois-ci, il n'aurait rien à redire à l'idée de collaborer avec Servilus.

— Il est près de minuit, tout le monde doit être endormi, mais au cas où, couvrez Peter avec la cape d'invisibilité.

Il se tourna vers les deux femmes dans le bureau.

— Minerva, raccompagnez miss Evans à la Salle sur Demande. Lily, je crois qu'il est inutile que je te rappelle que tu ne dois pas sortir ?

Lily hocha la tête avec réticence.

— Et vous, Professeur ? demanda Remus.  
— Je contacterai les autres membres de l'Ordre. Dès que vous avez fini ce que je vous ai demandé de faire, remontez à mon bureau. Il faut que nous allions chez les Londubat. Immédiatement.


End file.
